


Ninoneko Holmes and the Pernicious Puppy Pile

by darkdropout



Series: Ninoneko Holmes [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aimiya bffry, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri - Freeform, cat!Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: It’s just the kind of thing that makes Matsujun give him that look – the one he always has right before he says he isn’t mad about something that he’s definitely mad about.





	Ninoneko Holmes and the Pernicious Puppy Pile

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by helenmaldon/wwjaustendo who asked for some ninokitty including the headbands/sweatbands nino wears in the "are you happy?" behind the scenes!

Ohno enters the apartment, as he always does, with a murmured “I’m home” even though it would be more polite to say “Sorry for intruding” in someone else’s house. It’s just the kind of thing that makes Matsujun give him _that_ look – the one he always has right before he says he isn’t mad about something that he’s definitely mad about. Like the other day when he’d caught Ohno making dumb faces in the mirror to himself while trying on several pairs of Matsujun’s sunglasses.

Chuckling at the memory, Ohno slips out of his shoes and into the pair of blue house slippers that are always reserved for him in the front hallway. The right foot goes on easily, but the left one usually takes a little wiggling where the toe has been gnawed into a strange shape over several fits of tiny, feline affection. Once he’s gotten it on comfortably, he shuffles into the living room to stumble upon a scene that is almost exactly what he had expected.

The television is blaring with dramatic music, drowned out only by the thunderous sound of vicious button-pressing emanating from a set of matching game controllers. Ohno follows this commotion to the couch where, as suspected, he finds Aiba and Nino curled up together. 

Nino is buried deep into his nest, at least part of which includes the clothing that Aiba is still currently wearing - probably his jeans or one of his socks, if the way Aiba’s legs are stretched out over Nino’s lap is anything to go by. Nino himself is wearing what Ohno recognizes right away as his new favorite outfit – a giant oversized orangey-red track suit made of soft sweatshirt material. It’s size is so ridiculously big that Nino has to roll up the sleeves three times to get his hands out of them. Nino’s bangs are pushed up from his forehead with a thick cotton headband, white with light grey stripes, and from this angle Ohno can just make out the rest of his dark, unbrushed hair sticking up at all angles from behind it. Hanging from Nino’s mouth is his beloved tiny green dinosaur, Takeuchi Yuko, and Nino is growling lightly around her as he focuses intensely on the screen in front of him.

Ohno feels warm all over with the need to kiss him.

“Hi,” Ohno says, in an attempt to make his presence known to the otherwise oblivious room.

“Oh-chan!” says Aiba happily, scrambling up to greet Ohno and kicking Nino in the stomach as he does so. Nino lets out a yelp of pain, Takeuchi Yuko dropping from his mouth and bouncing down onto the floor. The television gives off the tragic jingle of a game over and Nino bats Aiba on the back of the head with a curled up hand.

“Ouch!” says Aiba, with a smile. 

“That was going to be my best record yet!” Nino hisses, though there’s little bite to it as his attention is taken by Ohno’s appearance. 

“Welcome home, Oh-chan,” he says, turning to where Ohno is now leaning against the back of the couch. 

He reaches out to tug at the front of Ohno’s shirt. It’s more than enough of a invitation for Ohno to – in a feat of somewhat impressive acrobatics – make it over the back of the couch and place himself snuggly between Nino and Aiba with a little too much momentum.

The chain reaction is instantaneous. Nino topples over onto the couch, face buried into the crook of his curled up arms, Ohno following him over until his head is resting on the small of Nino’s back. Not to be left out, Aiba crashes onto Ohno’s shoulder, closing his eyes and tightening his mouth to keep in his grin. 

When Nino giggles, Ohno giggles, and with both Nino and Ohno giggling, Aiba is a lost cause. For the next few minutes, they giggle to each other for no apparent reason at all.

“This is nice,” says Ohno after a while, hand coming up to press into Nino’s side and feel the warmth of Nino’s skin underneath his too-big track suit. Nino squirms a little, jostling Ohno who jostles Aiba still leaning heavily against him on the other side. 

“Oi!” says Aiba and Nino makes a grumbling noise that sounds like the beginning of a complaint. 

Only before he can get it out the doorbell rings loudly, startling them all.

Ohno feels his head hit the couch cushion with an unceremonious thump, as Nino lets out a meow of surprise, his fur standing on end in every direction. Nino has never been good with sudden noises, and Ohno tries not to react to how cute the kitten can be when his tail gets all puffy like that, knowing it will only embarrass Nino and Ohno will get a scolding for it later. _Cute,_ he thinks to himself silently.

“Must be Matsujun!” Aiba says, popping up from the couch to head towards the front hallway. “I told him just to come in, but he insists on ringing the bell!”

Nino meows again, fur settling back into place. He patters over to Ohno’s head, stepping with sharp little paws over Ohno’s face until he’s in the space between Ohno’s neck and shoulder. Once there, he plops himself down, despite the fact that it’s not the most comfortable position for Ohno. Ohno doesn’t mind. By the time Aiba returns from the door with Matsujun, the kitten is already purring loudly to himself as he alternates between washing his face and Ohno’s with his wet, sandpapery tongue.

“Well, well, well…what are you doing?” Matsujun starts to say as he enters the room, rounding the couch. 

“Hi,” Ohno giggles as Nino sets to work licking quite forcefully behind his ear, not for the first time concerned with the cleanliness of that area. 

Matsujun stops in his tracks. He drops the bag he’s holding, along with the pair of sunglasses that have been dangling from his hand, and shoves a frantic hand into his pocket. He’s just fished out his phone and aimed it in Ohno and Nino’s direction when Nino suddenly jumps off of Ohno, off of the couch, and pads haughtily out of the room.

Matsujun does not wear his disappointment well at the loss of this missed photoshoot opportunity, a scowl slowly forming across his face.

“Don’t mind him, Matsujun,” Aiba says, clapping his friend too hard on the back. “He’s just mad because I made him lose at Mario Kart.”

Matsujun blinks at that remark, scowl still firmly in place. “Cats don’t play Mario Kart. I hate that we keep having this conversation,” he says, dryly. He retrieves his bag from the floor. “I brought dinner. I just need to use the pasta maker I got you. Where do you keep it?”

Aiba looks almost as startled by this question as Nino had been at the sound of the doorbell, although his expression quickly turns to one of guilt.

“Aiba-chan…” Matsujun says, with only a touch of menace. “What did you do with that _expensive_ pasta maker you _begged_ me to get you so you could have a pasta party for your _cat’s birthday_?”

Aiba reaches up to rub the back of his neck, giving a bashful grin. “Ah, let’s see, I know it’s around here. We were just using it in an experiment to see if you could use chikuwa to laminate important documents…Let’s go check the kitchen!” he says, scurrying into the next room with Matsujun hot on his heels. 

Once they’ve left the room, Ohno finally sits up from his until-now sideways position on the couch. He stretches, arms above his head, wondering exactly where Nino has gotten off to and whether he should go look for him and if maybe when he finds him he’ll be agreeable enough to let Ohno steal a few kisses while Aiba and Mastujun are otherwise occupied. The last thought gives him a warm little shiver, and he’s just made up his mind to go in search of such a possibility when he hears the padding of tiny pawed feet across the floor.

Nino appears around the corner of the couch, holding something in his mouth. Before Ohno can make out what it is, Nino leaps up gracefully beside him and drops the object into Ohno’s lap.

Ohno looks down to find Matsujun’s sunglasses.

Ohno glances at Nino. Nino’s tail gives a mischievous swish. Laughing, Ohno picks up the sunglasses and puts them on his face. 

As if on cue, Matsujun reappears from the kitchen, catching sight of Ohno sitting on the couch and wearing his sunglasses.

Ohno can’t help himself. He pulls a face – sticking out his chin and scrunching up his nose, while his head tilts to a bizarre angle and his lips pull back to show a strange portion of his teeth.

Matsujun gives Ohno a look – _that_ look, the one he always has right before he says he isn’t mad about something that he’s definitely mad about.

Aiba’s voice wafts in from the kitchen. “Matsujun, don’t be mad but – ”

On the couch besides him, Nino meows in delight.


End file.
